Llanto
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Se podría decir que Ash tenía todo lo que siempre soñó: Titulo, fama, una esposa adorada y un futuro hijo. Todo era brillante hasta que un día el llanto de su mujer lo llevo a su verdadera realidad. -Resubido del ABC-


_**Este había sido una de las letras de mi ABC muerto jaja. Es un bonito one shot y espero que les agrade aunque es triste.**_

* * *

**~Su Llanto~**

Siempre llega un momento en nuestras vidas donde hacemos un balance de las cosas buenas y malas que nos han ocurrido. No es por ser fanfarrón, ni nada por el estilo, pero no he vivido cosas malas, todo en mi vida ha sido siempre mejor a como lo había imaginado.

Desde pequeño me había fijado una meta, una meta que con mucho sacrificio y dedicación logré alcanzar. Era un maestro en el arte de entrenar pokémons, muy conocido en todo el planeta, sin contar que estoy a punto de ingresar a la ilustre Élite de la región Kanto, lugar de donde provengo.

Kanto, la región donde nací y me crié, donde tuve mi primer gran aventura Pokémon a mis primeros pokémons, primeros amigos y lo mejor que me dejó ese viaje… El amor de mi vida.

Admitir que tenía sentimientos hacia aquella niña pelirroja que me salvó de los rápidos, fue muy difícil, sin tener en cuenta lo que me costó posteriormente decírselo.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_—¡Ash Ketchum! —me regañó poniéndome aún más nervioso de lo que estaba—. ¿Se puede saber para que me trajiste aquí, si vas a estar callado? —movía su dedo índice al mismo ritmo que movía su cuerpo, sólo podía sonreírle, me gustaba verla enojada, molesta, furiosa. Quizás sea un poco masoquista en el fondo._

_—Misty… —comencé a hablar antes de que se le ocurriera volverse hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, siempre andaba muy ocupada ayudando a Tracey en el lugar—. Yo…_

_—Ash, por favor —suspiró tras colocar las manos en su cintura—. Tengo una cantidad enorme de pokémons que alimentar, si no hablas pronto tendré que irme —giró un poco sobre sus pies para nuevamente ponerse de camino al laboratorio._

_—¡Irte, no! —la detuve con un movimiento involuntario de mis manos, sin darme cuenta la tenía atrapada entre mis brazos—. Por favor, no te vayas —le susurré al oído, su cuerpo se sentía tieso, supuse que tenía miedo de mi actuar tan impulsivo._

_—Ash, no me iré a ningún lado —respondió en un tono calmado, o quizás lo hacía para que yo me tranquilizara también—. Estoy aquí, te escucharé._

_Con aquellas palabras la solté lentamente sin moverme mucho de mi lugar. Ella volteó y llevó las manos a mi rostro para que le mirara. Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, como indagando en mi mirada, buscando tal vez, algún motivo para mí actuar tan lamentable._

_—¿Qué sucede, amigo mio? —me preguntó con una sonrisa tierna, una sonrisa que parecía embriagarme con sólo verla, tenía ganas de atrapar aquellos labios entre los míos, pero no podía, no quería ofenderla y que me odiara por ello._

_—No quiero ser tu amigo —respondí prácticamente sin pensar mucho, ella retrocedió alejando sus manos de mi rostro, sus ojos como grandes esmeraldas emitían una luz que me desgarró el alma en dos, lágrimas. —¡No llores! —le grité suplicándole, pero fue en vano, miles de lágrimas se escurrían entre sus manos que intentaban detener aquel llanto producto de mis tontas palabras._

_—¿Qué te hice Ash? —me miró con una mirada que se clavaba como una estaca de doble filo en mi corazón—. ¿Por qué no me quieres como amiga? ¿Qué hice?_

_—Misty, perdóname, no quise decir eso._

_—¿Y entonces? —sollozando, buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo para secarse el rostro, me acerqué a ella para quitarle el pañuelo de su mano. Me sentía muy apenado con ella, tanto que ya me dolía—. Andas así desde que empecé a trabajar aquí temporalmente con el profesor Oak… —no respondí, sólo me limité a tomar con mi mano izquierda su mentón y con el pañuelo en la otra mano sequé sus mejillas—. Dime la verdad… por favor..._

_Continué secándole el rostro, luego la tomé entre ambas manos apoyándome en su frente. Le sonreí, al fin tenía clara las palabras que quería decirle._

_—No quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, no es que no me importes... Lo que pasa es que tengo… —me alejé un poco de ella, cerré mis ojos y los apreté, tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por los dos—. Misty yo siento algo por ti, pero no es amistad —abrí los ojos para encontrarme de nuevo con los suyos. Sus ojos nuevamente emanaban aquellas lágrimas, sin embargo estas no me produjeron pena alguna, al contrario, aquella sonrisa en el rostro de mi querida pelirroja me daba a entender que lo que acababa de decirle le hacía feliz. Acerqué más nuestros rostros y le dije—. Te quiero._

_Ella nos acercó mucho más y con un movimiento mudo de sus labios respondió a mi "te quiero" con el suyo._

_En ese momento la tomé entre mis brazos para abrazarla con fuerza, aquella confesión me hizo sentir raro, era una extraña energía la que me recorría y solo deseaba tenerla abrazada por siempre. Ella deslizó sus manos por mi espalda respondiendo a mi abrazo._

_—Prométeme que nunca más llorarás —le pedí, aún aferrándola a mí._

_—Descuida Ash… Ya no lloraré._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Y así lo cumplió. Duramos aproximadamente tres años de novios, nos llevábamos bien y sus trabajos de verano en el laboratorio del profesor Oak nos ayudaba a compartir más tiempo entre nosotros. Todo era perfecto, así que decidí dar el siguiente paso: Casarnos.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_—¡Cásate conmigo! —le pedí sosteniendo en mi mano derecha una pequeña caja azul con un anillo dentro._

_—De verdad, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Ash? —estaba sorprendida, anonadada clavaba sus ojos sobre el brillante anillo que había elegido especialmente para ella._

_—Por supuesto, en estos tres años, me he dado cuenta que eres la mujer de mi vida. Eres la persona con la que quiero estar hasta el día que me muera._

_—Ash… —se lanzó hacia a mí, prácticamente colgándose de mi cuello—. ¡Claro que quiero! Yo también quiero estar contigo por siempre._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

¡Qué hermosos días hemos vivido Misty!

Y hace poco, me había dado la noticia más maravillosa del mundo, íbamos a ser padres. Pronto sería papá, aún no lo podía creer.

Todo iba bien, era perfecto. Hasta que un día -por extraño que parezca- Misty comenzó a ignorarme. Tal vez serían las hormonas del embarazo, que voy a saber yo. También empezó de nuevo a llorar, el llanto de esta mujer que tanto me lastimaba había vuelto. Y sinceramente, no entendía que pasaba.

Cuando intentaba acercarme, se alejaba; cuando intentaba hablarle, me ignoraba. No sabía que pasaba, sólo me hablaba para decirme buenos días y buenas noches.

Éramos un matrimonio muy feliz...

¿En qué momento cambiaron las cosas?

Preguntas sin respuestas, y una pena que me carcomía las entrañas cada vez que la sentía tan distante, tan apagada, no era mi Misty, no lo era.

Veía su panza crecer a distancia mientras dormía en el sillón de aquella habitación, puesto que ella ahora ocupaba toda la cama.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano, se arregló para salir, y así lo hizo. Estaba demasiado arreglada para ir simplemente a comprar, así que decidí seguirla.

A pasos audaces, llegó a una cafetería de ciudad Celeste, lugar donde decidimos construir nuestra vida después de casarnos. Allí mi sorpresa fue máxima, la persona que apareció frente a ella era nada mas ni nada menos que Gary.

—¿Para qué habrá venido a ver a Gary? —me pregunté sorprendido, y vaya que me sorprendí, al verlo sobándole el vientre a mi mujer. La rabia me hervía en la boca del estómago. Se le veía feliz ante él que se podía decir que era mi amigo. Traté de acercarme un poco más para escuchar que decían.

—Ya déjalo —le pidió golpeando la mesa—. Ya no puedes seguir viviendo así.

—No puedo —respondió apretando los ojos, soltando nuevamente lágrimas—. Nos amamos.

—Pero yo también te amo, Misty —dijo el otro tomándole la mano.

—¿Cómo que la amas? —pensé para mi mismo apretando mis puños—. ¡Desgraciado!

—Lo sé Gary, y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo —quitó su mano de las de él—. Aún es muy pronto para que pueda corresponderte.

—Te entiendo Misty —lo vi levantarse de su asiento y arrodillarse a los pies de Misty—. Yo voy a estar esperando el día que puedas olvidarte de Ash. Aunque lleves un hijo de él en tu vientre.

¡Ya no aguante más! Salí de aquel lugar ofuscado en dirección a la casa, ahí la esperaría y ésta vez si me iba a oír aunque no quisiera.

Cuando oí el golpeteo de las llaves en la puerta, sabía que aquí empezaría la tercera guerra mundial.

—¡Ash! —gritó al entrar a la casa—. ¡Amor ya llegué! —sonreí levemente, si pensaba que con esa vocecita tierna olvidaría todo estaba equivocada, aunque había algo extraño en su tono de voz. Era común cuando Misty hacía algo malo, su tono de voz siempre la delataba. Pero ahora éste sonaba más bien quebradizo, como si aquellas palabras la hubieran lastimado más de lo que podía imaginar. Me acerqué a la puerta y la encontré apoyada sobre ella, bañada en un mar lágrimas cristalinas que caían de sus ojos. Su llanto era incontrolable. ¿Qué diablos estaría pasando?

—Misty —balbuceé tratando de estirar mi mano hacia ella, pero no podía, algo me lo impedía.

—¿Por qué Ash? —se resbaló por la puerta, hasta caer sentada al piso—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—¿Qué hice? —pregunté confundido.

—No te hagas el inocente —protestó, sobando su vientre—. Me siento sola… te necesito.

—Pero si estoy aquí, contigo —traté de abrazarla pero la atravesé—. Pero, ¿Qué?

—Es chistoso, aún con el tiempo... —comentó cínica entre risas y lágrimas—. Sigo pensando que estás conmigo...

—¡Pero si aquí estoy!… ¿Misty?

—Ash te amo... siempre serás el amor de mi vida… —apoyándose en la puerta, logró levantarse— ...Y no sé como seguir hacia adelante sin ti... ¡Ayúdame! —tras un grito de desesperación ocultó el rostro entre sus manos—. ¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte así?! —aspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia una mesa en una esquina de la habitación, por alguna extraña razón nunca me había fijado en su existencia, al llegar ahí cayó de rodillas frente a la mesa y tomó un portarretratos. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, podía sentir como me faltaba el aire, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Acaso… —. ¿Por qué tuviste que morir y dejarme sola? —gritó pasando sus dedos por la fotografía, dejó el portarretratos nuevamente en su sitio y tomó camino a la cocina. De una de las gavetas tomó una caja de fósforos y prendió una vela que tenía a un lado llevándola de regreso a aquella misteriosa mesa—. ¿Qué debo hacer? —me preguntaba, y yo sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera podía consolarla.

En ese momento comprendí todo, no me ignoraba, no me evitaba y mucho menos me engañaba. Yo ya no estaba con ella, no era más que un alma vagabunda.

—Pronto se cumplirán seis meses de aquel accidente Ash —continuó Misty, mi pobre sirenita hablaba conmigo como si aún estuviese vivo—. Incluso tu madre me ha pedido que siga con mi vida si así lo deseo pero, no sé que hacer. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

A decir verdad, que salga con Gary me revolvía el estómago, pero al menos lo conocía. Me arrodillé al lado de Misty y le susurré al oído.

—Se feliz Mist... —no creí que fuera a oírme, pero al parecer mis palabras le asustaron, empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscándome—. Mientras tú seas feliz... — busqué su vientre y lo toqué, Misty quedó paralizada—... y nuestro hijo también lo esté... —pude verla cerrar sus ojos y sentir como le llegaban mis palabras forjando una sonrisa entre sus lágrimas—. Siempre apoyaré tu decisión y lograré descansar en paz, siempre estaré contigo.

—Gracias —me respondió—. Trataré de ser feliz —mirando mi fotografía colocó las manos sobre su vientre para voltear a la ventana—. Ya verás Ash Ketchum, solo espérame... algún día todos lograremos estar juntos...

* * *

Me inspiré en el final de Sexto Sentido! xD

Sire~


End file.
